Befriending Gohan Son
by laughing on the inside
Summary: What if, on that first day, there was no empty seat next to Erasa? Gohan goes through the first few days of high school alone, but don't worry; a good friend from the past/future is coming to help our hero fit in. Full Summary inside G/V
1. Start

A/N: Welcome! This is my first fanfiction since...2008. So i hope you enjoy it. I'm not one for long authour's notes.

Full Summary: What if, on that first day, there was no empty seat next to Erasa? Gohan goes through the first few days of high school with alone, but don't worry; a good friend from the past/future is coming to join our hero, but he's not here just for fun, contrary to appearances. No Buu saga, but there is action, don't you worry about that!

* * *

_**~*Befriending Gohan Son*~**_

**Chapter 1:** _Start_

"And he got a perfect score on his application test,"

Gohan blushed as the teacher introduced him. He stood awkwardly at the front of the class, staring at the ground, waiting for the teacher to say he could find a seat.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked. People were whispering, and with his advanced Saiyan hearing, Gohan heard most of it.

"He's such a nerd!"

"Look at that scrawny kid,"

Gohan flushed just a little bit more. He felt isolated already. The teacher motioned for him to take a seat. He looked around; there was a cheery looking blonde girl who looked regretfully at him. He took an instant liking to the girl. She seemed genuine and wasn't whispering deprecating things about him to her two friends, a jock and a bored looking tom-boy, who were bickering amongst themselves, not paying him the least bit of attention. She caught his eye and seemed to whisper an apology. He gave her a small smile and took a seat a couple rows in front of her.

Class was quite boring. He had read most of the books being described when he was five! He fiddled with his pencil for a while but, growing bored, decided he'd attempt to meditate. He had all of his classes in the same room, thus he wouldn't need to move for two hours.

Gohan calmed his mind, making sure to keep his back straight and eyes open, and let his thoughts wonder.

* * *

"Hey, Videl, don't you think the new guy's a cutie?" Erasa asked, staring at the boy with amazingly spiky hair about two rows directly in front of her.

"What? Who?" Videl asked coming out of a daze. She hated literature; it bored her to tears. She usually spent the class day dreaming and hoping a crime would spring up.

"That guy, Gohan," Erasa pointed him out.

"That pathetic nerd?" She asked in an incredulous whisper.

"Hey! He has a really cute smile! I was going to call him to sit with us, but that guy's sitting here," Erasa pointed discreetly at one of Videl's fanboys.

"Pfft, not my fault. I'd prefer him over that geek; if I'm going to have fanboys, I'd prefer that they weren't weaklings,"

"Watcha guys talking about?" Sharpner asked, his ears subconsciously pricking at the word 'fanboys'.

"Gohan," Erasa whispered back.

"How can he be so focused? God, that guy is nerdy," Sharpener watched Gohan sitting perfectly still, his eyes wide open, back straight, paying close attention to the teacher, or seeming to, "What a loser."

* * *

The bell rang, snapping Gohan out of his self induced trance. He stretched his muscles a bit and packed up his books. He felt his stomach growl and dashed out of the classroom at a moderate human pace.

He looked around for a while, trying to find a good place to eat lunch. He knew people would give him grief over the amount that he ate, so a secluded place would be best. He picked a tall tree at the back of the school, near the oval. He made sure no one was looking, then, with one powerful leap, landed easily on one of the high branches. He nestled next to the trunk and pulled out his capsule lunch. He opened it and all the encapsulated food fell neatly on the branches around him.

He soon finished his lunch and jumped out of the tree. The point of going to high school was to make friends, so, Gohan decided, lunch would be the best time to get to know people.

He walked around the groups of students, laughing with their friends. Whenever he approached, he always heard the whispers.

"See, that's the nerd!"

"He does look like a dork,"

As soon as Gohan heard this, he turned away, pretending to see something or need to go somewhere else. Eventually he found a secluded spot, again, behind a tree.

He was thinking about whether coming to school was such a great idea, when he heard some voices,

"Videl, would you get me a training session with the champ? Please?" the boy begged. _I wonder who the "champ" is…_ Gohan mused.

"Please, Mr. Satan would crush you in an instant," Another boy laughed. Gohan took a quick peak and noted the voice belonged to a muscular jock with long blonde hair. Standing next to him was the cheery blonde and the tomboy.

"Shut up, Sharpner," the tomboy – Videl, was it? – admonished, "Sorry, kid, my dad is way too busy," Gohan processed the information. _So this "champ" aka Mr. Satan, is Videl's father and is apparently strong. Where have I heard that name before?_

The random boy cocked his head arrogantly, "I've been training for a while, I'm sure I could last a fair amount of time with Hercule," he said. Sharpner laughed again, earning a punch from the cocky challenger. Sharpener took a step back and ducked under the fist, then brought a left hook across the boy's head. His hand connected solidly with the boy's temple, sending him sprawling across the ground; out like a light.

"That was hardly necessary, Sharpie!" the blonde girl squealed, bending to check if the boy was okay.

"Yeah, well, he was asking for it. If he can't handle me, he can't handle the champ,"

"I agree with Sharpner, for once; that kid was way too up himself. If Sharpner hadn't knocked his teeth out, I was warming up for it,"

_Ohhh, I remember Hercule! The loser with the afro!_ Memories of the hilarious man at the Cell games came flooding back. Gohan stifled a chuckle. He was about to move off from his hiding place, when he heard a voice from Videl's earpiece.

"Videl, you've got to hurry! There's a bank robbery taking place!"

"Got it, Chief, I'll be right there," She said and tapped the earpiece, "Well, duty calls," she shrugged to her friends and activated her jetcopter.

"Be careful, Videl!" Erasa called after her.

_Why is that girl going to stop a bank robbery? It can't be safe. I saw one on the way to school this morning, but the police managed to get that under control. _ Gohan looked at his watch. _Well I've got time; I might as well tag along._

Gohan ran up to his locker and changed his into his gym pants, pulling off his vest and badge. He now wore dark navy track pants and a white shirt, which was quite the inconspicuous outfit if he did say so himself.

He ran to the roof and launched himself off. He caught sight of the jetcopter and followed after it. As he drew near the bank, he could hear the sounds of screams and gun shots. He ascended to Super Saiyan easily and landed near the scene. He was extremely curious about what Videl could do to stop the robbers, so he hung back for a while to watch.

* * *

Videl heard the terrified scream of one of the banktellers. She angled her jetcopter to the ground and leaped out, pushing the 'capsulise' button as she did. Catching the capsule and stowing it, she ran towards the chief.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Those men were robbing the bank when we came. We told them to surrender, but they refused and it suddenly turned into a hostage situation."

"I'll handle this," Videl said, cracking her knuckles. She ran into the building. The first thug thought she was just some harmless girl and laughed as she approached.

"Come to be a volunteer hostage?" he reached out to grab her. Videl grabbed his outstretched arm and flipped him over her shoulder, kicking him in the head for good measure. Three more ruffians rushed out to see what the commotion was about. She handled two of them, kicking one in the stomach, rolling to her side and tripping the other one. She punched one of them in the face and wheeled around just in time to see the third robber pointing a gun in her face.

"Oh shit," she whispered, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable bang. She waited for a second. Then two. What was taking the guy so long? She cracked open her eyes a fraction and saw an angel. His hair was glowing golden like a halo and he had the most handsome, chiseled face she'd ever seen.

"So…I'm in heaven," she asked the angel standing in front of her.

"Hardly, Miss. I'd say this place is a bit more…rambunctious than heaven would be. That and the name's a dead giveaway. Who would name heaven "Satan City"." The angel grinned at her, his green eyes lighting up in amusement. She felt herself blush an amazing shade of red. She was broken out of her reverie by the applauding, cheering public. Suddenly, her sense kicked in and she realised what was happening.

She looked at the stranger's hand. In it was a crushed bullet and on the end of his fist was an unconscious gun toting robber.

"You caught a bullet!" she whispered.

The impossibly hot guy grinned, "I can do a lot more than that," He said and jumped into the sky. He then flew away.

* * *

"Videl!" Erasa snapped at her friend. They were sitting in the Satan Mansion "doing math homework". In actuality, Erasa was applying a mud pack and Videl was slipping in and out of a dazed, semi-conscious day dream.

"Yes!" she asked.

"So…how was the bank robbery to day?" she asked suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Videl said stubbornly, fighting a blush.

"I can see you turning redder than my 'Crimson Seduce' lipgloss. Tell. Me. Everything,"

Videl sighed; there was no fooling Erasa.

"Well…I was fighting these robbers and doing a great job; I knocked out three of them, then this guy comes out of nowhere and points a gun at me," Erasa gasped. Videl nodded in agreement with the gasp, "Anyway, as I'm saying goodbye to my short life, this…guy…" Videl paused, reliving the experience, "He just appeared before me. He was like my guardian angel! He caught the bullet, punched out the guy and flew away," Videl gazed dreamily out her window for another few seconds, then shook her head violently.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, "I'm turning into one of those lovestruck idiotic dumb blondes who don't think about anything other than boys and make up!" Videl squealed, horrified at herself.

"Ahem."

"Oh my god! I should hate this guy! He's stealing my title of the city's defender!"

"Cough cough."

"Videl Satan works alone! Urgh, how dare he just swoop down and save the day?"

"Hack, cough, hack!"

"I'm going to kill that guy next time I see him! I'm going to drill him for answers! Who the hell is he anyway?" Videl continued to bemoan her situation, becoming more and more aggressive, until Erasa took the offensive and slapped a bit of sense into her.

"Videl, hunny, I think – scratch that, it's obvious that you have a crush on the Gold Fighter –"

"Wait, the who?"

"That's what everyone's calling him. He's all over the news. He's being hailed a hero. There are rumours that he's devilishly handsome, and amazingly strong – both of which you have just proven to me. You should hear the girls' gossip about him,"

Videl was stuck somewhere between hating those girls with every fibre of her jealous teenage being and wishing she could act like a hormone fueled adolescent with them.

"I for one am excited," Erasa grinned at her,"Your first crush!"

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. I hope it was interesting! Next time Gohan get's a new costume and a friend from the past/future comes to relieve our hero of his friend-less-ness.

Hope you enjoyed my first DBZ fanfic, critique would be much appreciated

:D Laughing On The Inside :D


	2. The Appearance Of

A/N - Welcome, once again! Sorry if you got two email alerts...yeah i kinda goofed...if you didn't, then just ignore me...

Anyway, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I have more to say, but i'll do that later, meet you at the bottom! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*_**~

**Chapter 2: **_The Appearance Of..._

"Good morning, Bulma," Gohan ambled through the front door of Capsule Corps. about an hour before school started the day after his first escapade as the 'Gold Fighter'. Capsule Corps. was normally a high security place, but Bulma had installed a special key pass system. Though it doesn't sound very high-tech, the cards were filled with microchips, radio wave emitters and a whole lot of paraphernalia that made it impossible to duplicate. Gohan only needed to walk through the front entry way, not even having to flash his card.

"Hey there, kiddo, or should I say, 'What's up, Gold Fighter?',"

"Aww man, how'd you know?"

"Hah! Gohan, you've been all over the news! Trunks has been all over it, looking up everything he can on the internet about you,"

"Please tell me he didn't find anything?"

"Not much yet, but I assume you want something to cover up your identity?"

"Or change my clothes at least,"

"I thought so. Here; I whipped this up for you yesterday night, after all the commotion," Bulma tossed him a red and green watch. He pressed a button and it exploded in a puff of smoke, "I made it Saiyan proof, by the way,"

As the smoke cleared away, Gohan stood, clad in a black spandex body suit and green tunic over the top. He had white boots a black belt and a long red cape.

"Oh wow, Bulma, I love it!" Gohan laughed and swished the cape a few times. He did a few dramatic poses and practiced an introduction that would have made the Ginyu force proud.

Bulma gave a nervous laugh, hopefully when he ascends, his Saiyan pride won't allow him to make such a fool of himself, "Gohan, I'm not sure about the poses. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I should make you a helmet or whether you just wanted to keep the 'Gold Fighter' alias and turn Super Saiyan instead,"

Gohan paused, "I don't want to make give you any more trouble, so I'll just transform into Super Saiyan, I think. Awww man, I can't believe they already named me. I wanted to be something cool…like the Great Saiyaman or something. That would've been awesome!"

"Hah…hah…Yes that would've been, Gohan," Bulma attempted to keep her eye from twitching as well as trying to sound sincere as possible, "I can't believe ChiChi is letting you do this,"

"Yeah, me neither. Actually, she agreed on the basis that it doesn't interfere with my school work. She said that I have my dad's heroic genes in me," Bulma nodded. _It's been seven years since Goku died. I'm glad to see Gohan's holding up pretty well._ Bulma thought to herself. "How's school going, by the way? Made any new friends?"

Gohan's enthusiasm died down a bit. He tried not to let his disappointment show, but Bulma saw through it, "Everyone thinks I'm a nerd and no one wants to be friends with me," Gohan said softly. He forced a smile though and laughed it off.

"Don't worry, Gohan. You'll make some friends, it just takes time. You're a great guy,"

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best," He gave her a hug.

"Any time, kiddo, but you'd better get out of here before Vegeta comes and challenges you to a fight,"

"Tell him I'll probably be seeing him less, now that I've started school,"

Bulma nodded. Normally, Gohan would drop by once or twice a weak with Goten and train a bit with Vegeta. ChiChi had completely disagreed at first, but after a few months of intense studies, right after the Cell Games, ChiChi conceded that there was a lot of time now and that Gohan could do some training as long as he kept up his studies.

"Bye Bulma!" Gohan waved and took off for school. She sighed, hoping fervently that something good would happen to Gohan; Kami knows that kid deserves it.

Bulma was broken out of her contemplations by a large crash in her backyard.

"Goddamit," she muttered under her breath, stomping out of the room to see what sort of trouble her husband and/or son had gotten into.

* * *

Gohan arrived in the classroom earlier than normal. He took the same seat he had the day before and attempted to strike up a conversation with the muscled jock sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Son, Gohan," Gohan smiled.

"Shut up, dork," the jock practically spat. His friends laughed cruelly. Gohan smiled again and turned back to his books. _Making friends is hard. I should just blast them all with a ki blast. Then we'll see who's weak._ Gohan thought angrily to himself. He shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts, then grimaced to himself; that was a horrible thing to think. He mentally chastised himself and went back to studying.

* * *

"Hey, guys, should we ask Gohan to sit with us?" Erasa pondered to Videl and Sharpener.

"What? The nerd? Nah, who cares?" Sharpener asked, pulling out his drink bottle and taking a long draught. He'd been up at the Satan gym that morning, working out.

"Oh Kami, no way. He's gonna do that 'oh my god, Hercule's daughter!' thing, then you'll start flirting with him, then I'll be sick everywhere," Videl shook her head vehemently.

"But he looks so sad! And you could learn a thing about flirting from me, however will you capture the Gold Fighter's heart without a seduction plan?"

Videl blushed bright red and spluttered while Sharpener did a spit take.

"Oh, gross, Sharpner!" Erasa squealed, wiping spittle and Powerade off her face.

"Videl, don't tell me you like that Gold Loser!"

"Don't call him a loser! And no I don't like him! I hate him!"

"You don't hate him! You luuuuuuuurrrrrrrvvvve him,"

"I don't 'lurve' anybody!"

"Damn straight! Wait. I mean, you do! You love me, dontcha, babe?"

"Ewww, Sharpener, if I did like someone, he'd have to be strong,"

"I bet I could knock that Gold Loser right outta the sky!"

"Why you little – " Videl was just cracking her knuckles as the teacher cleared his throat.

"If you three up there are quite finished, we shall be moving on,"

* * *

Halfway through the lecture, Videl whispered to Erasa, "What were we talking about?"

"Gohan," Erasa replied.

"Oh yeah. The nerd. He looks boring, okay? I don't know why you're so interested in him. He's always just sitting by himself, studying and whatnot,"

"I'll bet he could be popular if he tried,"

"Tch, not with his personality. All he's ever done is stutter, blush and look down at his feet. He'll never become anything,"

"That's too cruel, Videl," Videl shrugged, so she was a realist.

"Hey, Erasa, I've decided that I can't like the Gold Fighter,"

"What do you mean 'can't like'? Of course you can!"

"But it's just so…shallow. I barely know the guy,"

"You know he's handsome. You know he's strong. You know he's kind. You know he fights for justice. What else do you want? Stop beating yourself up over it; it's just a small crush," Erasa reasoned.

Videl spent the rest of the period mulling over Erasa's advice. As the bell rang she murmured, to no one in particular, "…just a small crush,"

* * *

"Hey, hey, big brother! Wake up! Wake up, big brother! Hey!"

"What, Squirt?" Gohan said groggily, flicking Goten off of his head. He rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn. It was Monday, another week of school. _Hoorah._ Gohan mumbled sleepily as Goten dragged him from his room.

"Oi, Squirt, what's got you so fidgety?" Goten kept on tugging on Gohan's pant leg and nearly pulled him down the flight of stairs.

"Mum says I can't eat breakfast 'til you get up, so quick, come on, come on!"

Gohan tumbled down stairs and ate his breakfast with a voracious speed.

"Hey, Gohan, come back early and play with me, okay?"

"Sure, Squirt, just don't tire yourself out with Trunks, then,"

"I haven't seen Trunks all week. He said Aunt Bulma grounded him," Goten pouted. He missed his terrible twin. He hadn't done anything fun at all last week. Gohan ruffled his hair and thanked his mother, then took off to school. He reflected on his time at OSH as he flew. It had already been a week, yet he had made no friends. People teased him and bullied him, though Gohan took it all with good grace. A few people tried to start fights with him, but he always found a way to back out. The only person who was kind to him was the bubbly blonde, whom he found out was Erasa. She always went out of her way to say hello to him at least once a day, for which he was grateful.

On the crime front, Gohan couldn't be more popular. Everyday he had to fight some form of crime, transforming into a Super Saiyan geared in green. He was still fresh news, so everyday there was a plea from news agencies, "If you know anything at all about the new hero in town, the Gold Fighter, we'll pay a substantial sum," there were request for interviews and snap shots. Of course there were no pictures of the Gold Fighter, since his golden aura always disrupted cameras and electronics, but there were artists' impression that never failed to make him laugh.

Videl was another issue. It was odd. One minute the girl seemed to trip over her tongue trying to converse with him, the next minute she was glaring a hole in him and demanding that he stay out of her business – the town was hers to protect. Though after another few close calls and brushes with death – all from which Gohan saved her, she seemed to mellow out and accept his help and friendship. He had grown to like her courage and strong character and had tried to approach her in school, but whenever he got close and over heard her, she would say something about him being a complete dork and it would ruin his confidence.

Gohan suddenly felt a huge spike in ki. He checked his watch. He had a few minutes to spare, so he ascended to Super Saiyan, changed his outfit and blasted towards Capsule Corps.

He arrived in under a minute and checked the surroundings. The ki signal was pretty much gone, but he walked into Capsule Corps. anyway and called to Bulma.

"Hey, guys! It's me! Is everything okay?"

"Gohan, over here! We've got a surprise for you!"

Gohan walked into the room, scanning for danger. He was suddenly surprised by a lavender haired boy from his past/future.

"Mirai Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed in delight.

"Heya, Gohan, how's it been?" the teen looked not a year older than the cell games.

"Wow, Mirai Trunks! You look…the same,"

Mirai Trunks grinned, "It's been about two months since I last saw you. Kami, you've gotten taller!" Gohan laughed. It was so great having Mirai Trunks back! He had looked up to and almost idolized the older half breed, back when he was younger.

"When did you get back?"

"I got back last week,"

"Destroyed my garden, too, while he was at it," Bulma muttered, though she didn't mean it. He had come barreling into their dimension, landing hard on a few of the outside fixtures and causing quite the commotion.

"Really? I haven't sensed you at all,"  
"Yeah, well, side effect of living with the Androids. Speaking of which, I killed them. Blasted them to HFIL," Trunks said with a grin.

"Congrats, man," Gohan bumped fists with Trunks and patted him on the back, "So what brings you back to this timeline?"

"Well, my mum in the other timeline…passed away recently. I decided that you guys ought to be living the good life, so I thought I'd come hang out. Mum tells me you've started school, so I decided I'd join you,"

"Did you get accepted? Are you really coming with me?" Gohan couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. He was almost giddy with happiness.

"Gohan, I'm the son of Bulma Briefs – of course I was accepted. Mum even managed to pull a few strings and I'm now in your class,"

"That rocks!" Gohan laughed and enveloped the demisaiyan in a hug.

"Well, you guys should head off, then," Bulma said. She tossed Mirai Trunks a capsule and he nodded.

"Let's go, Gohan. You can show me the way,"

With that the two blasted into the stratosphere above West City and made their way to Orange Star High School at a moderate pace.

"So, why was little Trunks grounded?" Gohan asked casually.

"Oh, nah, he wasn't. We just didn't want him blabbing to Goten about me 'til we surprised you. Speaking of whom, I can't believe you have a little brother! What's he like?"

"He's like a tiny version of dad," Gohan smiled wistfully, "What's it like having a mini-me?"

"Kami, it's hell. I was soooo not that obnoxious as a child. It's like having a little brother. For the sake of convenience, I am his older brother and not his exact clone, ten years older. He's been bouncing off the walls in excitement, claiming that he finally had a big brother like Goten and how he's sure I'll be just like you. That kid – me, I guess – hero worships you, y'know?" Trunks thought back to his childhood – if you could call it that, what with all the fear and destruction – back then he had idolized Gohan too.

"Well, I don't know about that," Gohan blushed, obviously thrilled at the compliment.

"Hey…Gohan…" Mirai Trunks started. He thought now was as good a time as any to bring this up.

"What's up?"

"Mum tells me that you haven't got many friends at school,"

"Yeah; it's because I was labeled as a nerd the first day,"

"Do they pick on you?"

"Yeah a bit, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to make a ton of friends!" Gohan shot him a thumb's up.

Mirai Trunks laughed, "That's not what I was concerned about; I don't need tons of friends! I was just planning on beating up everyone that picked on you," Bulma had explicitly told him not to show off too much power, but she had heard that Gohan was getting bullied, sources unknown, and that if he should find those bullies, Trunks had free reign to 'kill the unlucky bastards'. His mother loved Gohan and the Son family to bits.

"I don't need that, Trunks, I can handle myself," Gohan gave that goofy 'Son grin'. Trunks couldn't help but reciprocate and they spent the rest of the flight smiling, grinning, smirking and pulling faces at each other, laughing the whole way.

* * *

End Chapter :D I've decided that i shall update once a week, perhaps more. I'll put in Author's Notes if I decide to stray from schedule.

Yes, well, if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I have most of the plot decided, but ideas and input is always well loved. Drop me a line if you've got something you would like to see/read!

:D Laughing On The Inside :D


	3. Another First Day

A/N Hey, guys! Look, i'm updating! Yeah, 3 weeks in a row, par-tay~! Yes, this chap is slightly shorter than normal, but it is quality not quantity...okay, okay, i'll make it up next week. DW, it'll be longer. It will. Next week, be prepared for a good chapter. But, i shall let you get onto the story, i'll talk later.

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*~_**

**Chapter 3: **_Another First Day  
_

Trunks and Gohan touched down on the roof of the school. On the way to class, Gohan told Trunks to make sure that the teacher didn't tell the class that he got full marks, since Gohan didn't want him to get bullied too. He then ran inside and found a place at the end of a row with two empty seats and sat down a minute after the bell rang, bouncing eagerly in his chair, waiting for Trunks' introduction.

* * *

"Gohan looks happy today," Erasa noted, seeing Gohan rush to a different seat than usual, only a row in front of her.

"That i rare. Normally he looks so neutral," Videl commented. She had been studying Gohan for a bit, though she had no idea why. She just felt compelled to observe him. She assumed it was part curiosity at the new guy and part pity; she watched him get bullied everyday and at first, she honestly didn't give a damn, but, eventually, she had decided that, yes he was a nerd, a dork and pathetically weak, but what kind of town hero doesn't stand up for the weak? She was going to, starting from today, try and be kinder towards him and stick up for him more – it was what the Gold Fighter would do. Videl blushed to the roots of her hair – scratch that, she didn't care what the Gold Fighter would do. He didn't dictate her life. No – she was doing it because it was the right thing, not because she was trying to somehow prove herself to the Gold Fighter.

"Class, we have another new student," Videl, along with the rest of the class, looked up.

"Introduce yourself," A tall guy with straight, lilac hair walked in easily. He had crystal clear blue eyes and a frown tugging on the corner of his lip and a slight glare. He carried off the "tough, bad ass" look quite well, causing many of the girls to begin whispering and giggling. He had on a black t-shirt and a blue Capsule Corps. jacket. He wore dark pants and a brown belt. He gave a cursory glance at the students, noticed the giggles and murmurs and cleared his throat impatiently. A sudden hush fell over the students.

"Hello," he said, "I'm a martial artist, I've been training since I was young and I'm good at it. My name is Vegeta Mirai. But call me Mirai" There was another bout of absolute silence. The guys were sizing him up and girls were drooling over him. Videl snorted to herself. So the guy was moderately handsome – he wasn't as hot as the Gold Fighter. Videl cringed at her thought – she was becoming way too girly.

The silence was broken by laughter. Every head wheeled around to source the noise. It was, unbelievably, Gohan.

Gohan was laughing! He was laughing so hard that he actually fell out of his chair. The audience, technically the students, waited with bated breath. If this guy was the martial artist he claimed to be and even half as bad ass as he looked, he'd have no trouble snapping Gohan's scrawny neck. Videl prepared to leap to his defense, but the lavender haired guy spoke first.

"It's not funny, Gohan," He said, exasperatedly, almost slapping a hand to his forehead.

"It's…hilarious…"Gohan puffed between gasps and bursts of laughter. Mirai thanked the teacher and took a seat next to Gohan, jaws dropping at the unexpected friendship between the class dork and the hot new guy. Gohan took his seat again, but stifled a chuckle every time he looked at the him.

* * *

"Well…that was completely unexpected," Erasa said during lunch. Videl nodded her head. How did Gohan know that guy? They sat a row in front of them so, if Videl paid close attention, she could sometimes make out their conversation. It was all quite trivial, but Videl hadn't realised how funny and quick witted Gohan was. It almost made him seem cool.

"Oh, look there's Gohan and Mirai," Erasa pointed out a huge crowd of girls who were flocking around them. Videl snorted in disgust.

"Hey, cutie, come sit with us!"

"What's your name, hottie?"

Eventually, a group of jocks from the year above them pushed their way through the crowd. Videl got up; she knew that Mirai had said that he was a martial artists, but those guys were tough. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

She ran up to the crowd and weaseled her way to the front. She watched the tallest guy, Mark, fold his arms over his chest, "So. You're the new guy who claims to be good at fighting, huh?" He said.

"Perhaps," Mirai shrugged.

"If you're as tough as you think, you can come hang with us, just ditch the loser," Mark was one of the guys who picked on Gohan last week. For some reason, Videl itched to give Mark a good hard kick to the face.

"Please, I bet Gohan's stronger than you are," Mirai challenged, his expression reeked of utter boredom at the situation, with a slight hint of amusement. Videl assumed it was all bravado. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Gohan as she watched him make frantic gestures at Mirai, silently asking him to stop.

"Hah! Looks like your friend just volunteered your death, dweeb,"

"Mirai, I'm going to _kill _you," Gohan hissed so low that only Mirai and Videl, who was standing two feet away, could hear him.

"Relax, this'll be good for you," Mirai patted him on the back. Videl was confused; she thought Mirai was Gohan's friend. Why was he sending him to certain death?

Gohan then muttered something that sounded like, "inconspicuous...your mum...said same thing..." but she couldn't really catch it.

"She also said that I could beat the crap out of anyone who bullied you. I may take her up on the offer," Videl heard that sentence clearly and was starting to become genuinely concerned. Mirai looked tough, but she doubted he could take on Mark; he worked out at her father's gym. Enough said.

"Look, can't we settle this peacefully?" Gohan ventured.

"No way, Gohan, mess up his face!" Mirai goaded. Gohan glared at him. Videl gasped. She had never seen Gohan so serious. It made him look weirdly hot. _Oh, Kami, Videl! Get a grip!_ She shook her head to get rid of the hormone driven craziness.

"No way, twerp, you're dead,"

"Flatten him good, Gohan!" Mirai called.

"Mirai," Gohan warned him.

Mark stepped forward. Gohan stepped back, the circle of spectators opened up wider. Mirai was sat on a table looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Videl decided this was her moment to step forward.

"Mark, lay off," She said in a commanding tone.

"Or what, you'll beat me up?" He laughed, as did his cronies.

"I will if I have to," Videl threatened.

Mark gulped. He stared at Videl, challenging her resolve. After a minute, he backed off, "I'm not fighting a girl," he muttered and turned away.

Videl snorted after him. She turned to face Gohan, "Hey, Videl, thanks a lot. I don't know what I'd do without you," He grinned at her. She was taken aback. Erasa was right; he did have a cute smile. She fought a blush, hiding it with a cough

"Yeah, you owe me, dork," she said, though it came out harsher than she meant it to. She turned on her heels and stomped away.

* * *

"Trunks, you're dead!" Gohan muttered to him, keeping a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, you'd fight me, but you wouldn't fight a school bully?" Trunks muttered back, faking a smile as well. They were still surrounded by a mob of girls after the almost-fight. Trunks was a lady killer and Gohan, by association, was becoming instantly popular.

"Gohan, you were so brave!"

"Mirai, you're so cool!"

"Uh…girls, we've got to go eat lunch,"

"Oh, you can eat lunch with us," they cooed.

"Uhhh…Gohan, you're turn"

"Well…you see…Oh my god, look over there!" He yelled. Trunks slapped his palm to his forehead. _ As if that's going to work_. Trunks thought to himself. While people were looking skeptically at Gohan, he nudged Trunks imperceptibly. He got the hint and sent a small ki blast at one of the light bulbs. It exploded, with a loud pop. People turned towards it and screamed, while Trunks and Gohan made their get-away.

They virtually teleported outside and found Gohan lead Trunks to the tree he usually ate in. They leapt up into the thick foliage and spread out their lunch.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Gohan whined. He wasn't all that angry, just surprised that Trunks would do something so reckless.

"Think of it as pay back," Trunks said as he ate.

"Pay back for what?" Gohan asked as he shoveled food down his gullet. Trunks ate in a much more refined way, quick as lightning, but not at all disgusting, unlike Gohan, which was odd considering Gohan was raised by ChiChi and Trunks was raised in a post apocalyptic waste land.

"Pay back for laughing your ass off this morning,"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, _Vegeta_," This brought on a fresh bout of chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, Gohan. Laugh it up,"

"Sorry, but why?"

"Well, I can't be Trunks Briefs, since, you know, there's already one of those, so Daddy dearest said since I'm, technically, 'first son' I'm supposed to be named Vegeta, "…like all princes of Vegeta sei have been for eons, brat. Eons!" I chose Mirai since I didn't want to sign up as 'Briefs' and cause a scandal,"

"Wait. Technically, you're Vegeta Junior," Trunks groaned and nodded. Gohan nodded. He then fell out of the tree, laughing. He made a small crater at the foot of the tree with his dense skull, but otherwise, everything was fine.

"I hope you didn't hurt the tree, Gohan," Trunks called down.

"Hahaahhaa!" Gohan didn't even feel the bump.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Are you guys enjoying the banter between Gohan and Trunks? Any suggestions? Next time, Trunks will be getting a taste of the super hero life! He will also disclose his real reason for his visitation to the past, since this story needs a plot to keep you, readers, interested! Hope this is enough of a teaser to keep you coming back next week. If you guys have anything you'd like to add or anything you'd like to see/read, please feel free to drop a line! Stay tuned for my next installment!

:D


	4. Gold Fighter The Second

A/N Yo, sup? Guess who's updating! ME! This chap will be setting some ground work for future plot twists and the plot in general. I've got not much to say, so i'll stop here, see you at the bottom!

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*_**~

**Chapter 4: **_Gold Fighter The Second  
_

Videl was sitting in class. As usual, she was bored. It was last period, advanced math. Urgh. Advanced math; need she say more? The teacher was droning on about something complicated, but she was far too busy observing Gohan to actually care. He wasn't that bad, she supposed. He was different to the stupid jocks and bimbos that she was constantly surrounded by, excluding Erasa, of course. While Erasa was quite simple minded, most of the time, she was also very empathetic and good with people, a trait that Videl sorely lacked and really needed to develop. She liked Erasa; they balanced each other out.

Gohan was really different when Mirai was around. Before he came, Videl was wondering whether Gohan was unsocial or just a really bad people-person, since he couldn't make any friends and he seemed to always fumble with his words. She thought she would start taking pity on him, like Erasa always encouraged, and try and start a conversation with him, but now she actually wanted to be friends! When he was joking around with Mirai, he looked cool. He looked happy; he had that cute smile on his face.

Videl was broken out of his reverie by her earpiece,

"Videl, a large group of goons are holding the mayor hostage! Come quick!" the Chief buzzed through. Videl leapt out of her seat and ran out the door. She was excited! She snapped open her jetcopter and climbed in. She revved it and took off at an incredible speed. She was going to see the Gold Fighter! _Get a grip, Videl! Okay. You have a crush on the Gold Fighter. We have established this and we have come to terms with it. But that doesn't mean we are going to go all gaga over him. Okay?_ Videl's sensible self lectured her.

_But he's sooooo hot! And he's definitely going to be there today!_ Videl's adolescent, boy crazed self kvetched. Every time she went to fight crime, she held a small hope that the Gold Fighter would be there. Of course, she never showed it; beating up the thugs, robbers and general hooligans regardless of whether or not he was present, but a little part of her was always on the look out. Usually it was luck of the draw; sometimes the Gold Fighter was around, sometimes he wasn't. Oddly enough, whenever there was a big situation or a lot of tough people, he was always around; like he had some kind of sixth sense of these things. But it was time to focus; she was coming up to City Hall.

* * *

"Hey, Gohan. What was that about?" Mirai whispered to his demi saiyan friend after Videl had made her mad dash out of the room.

"Videl fights crime, kind of like the city's defender. I go along with her sometimes, if she needs the help," Gohan paused and checked the ki signals. He heard the Chief, as had Trunks, and he registered about twenty large ki signals in the direction Videl was headed. Most of them were under hers, but there were four or five that would give her a lot of trouble.

"Hey, Trunks, has anyone taught you how to multi-form?"

"No…"

"Hmmm…" Gohan paused to think, "You wanna come with me and help defeat the forces of evil and maintain justice and peace?"

"Hmm…fighting or math? A tough choice, Gohan," Trunks pretended to balance the ideas in his hands. Fighting won out.

Gohan raised his hand, "Teacher, I think Tru-Mir-Vegeta feels sick, can I take him to the nurse?" The elderly teacher nodded. Gohan escorted Trunks out of the room, though Trunks wasn't pretending to look at all sick, striding easily out.

"You're a bad actor," Gohan admonished when they reached the roof.

Trunks shrugged as Gohan powered up. He then split himself into two. One Gohan ran back downstairs and the other one powered up to Super Saiyan.

"When did you learn that?"

"I've spent this peace time training with various people. Tien taught me that, I'll teach you later. Leave your jacket here and let's go!" Gohan blasted up and towards Videl's ki signal. It felt as if she had just touched down and was getting ready for a fight.

Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and followed him. "Hey, Gohan, you've been training?"

"Yeah, of course! Mum doesn't mind, though she doesn't actually realise how much I train,"

"Have you gotten stronger?"

"Yeah, I'm stronger than when I fought cell,"

"I was afraid of that," Trunks muttered to himself, "Hey, Gohan, I need to talk with you later, okay?"

"Sure, Trunks. Oh there she is," Gohan pressed his watch and transformed his clothes.

"What a dorky costume!" Trunks laughed.

"Really? I think it's pretty awesome," Gohan dived down to help out Videl. Trunks hung back, just watching the chaos, since he really wasn't needed. He only came to get out of math, really.

* * *

Videl was panting hard. She had taken out ten of the thugs single handedly, but it was getting a bit much, even for her. She wiped away the sweat and pushed on, though. She was Videl Satan. She was not going to give up.

"Argh!" She grunted, swinging her leg at and feeling it connect with a large man's stomach. She punched him in the face and delivered a two handed fist smash to the base of his skull to knock him out.

She swung around in time to get caught in an arm lock by a one of the ring leaders of the group.

"Bring out Hercule, or I'm breaking this wench's arm!" he shouted loudly. The police hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Don't do it!" Videl shouted loudly. The thug growled at her and she knew the snap was coming. She braced herself.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think the lady likes you touching her like that," Videl looked up. She saw a golden light and relaxed. It would be fine.

"Hah, what are you going to do about it?" The thug challenged. The Gold Fighter sighed and put his hand around the bicep of the arm that the thug was using to wrench Videl's arm. He squeezed it until the thug cried out and released Videl. He then proceeded to throw him across the block and towards the police, who swarmed around him. There were still nine more people, three of whom carried guns. Gohan made quick work of seven of them, but as he pummeled, threw and crumpled the men, Videl raced to the mayor.

She reached the man, hog tied on the steps in front of the building, and fought with the masses of knots and tangles. _Urgh! I wish I had Erasa's nails!_ She was so preoccupied, she missed the thug with a gun creep up behind her. He hauled her up and pointed a gun to her temple. A second brute pointed a gun at the mayor.

While the Gold Fighter was preoccupied with three large men jumping on him at the same time, the man drew Videl away from the mayor.

"Hey, Gold Fighter! We'll let you choose who dies," the crazed hooligan shouted next to Videl's ear.

"Three…two…" The Gold Fighter, without faltering, raced towards Videl.

"Trunks!" He shouted.

"One!" Videl caught the Gold Fighter's eye. If he was the last thing she would see, she would at least make it count. She tried to smile. The Gold Fighter's eyes lit up. He looked extremely angry. Normally he just looked stoic, but now he looked royally pissed. He managed to fire one of his gold beams at the thug's hand, incinerating the appendage.

Videl collapsed. Gold Fighter had chosen her. He hadn't hesitated in the least. But now the mayor was dead, she felt horribly guilty, but her heart sang; the Gold Fighter chose her!

"Kami, you could have made that less dramatic," Videl looked up, had the Gold Fighter read her thoughts? He held a hand to help her up, but he was talking to someone else. She followed her line of sight. Gasp! _Is that a second Gold Fighter?_

Videl accepted his hand shakily and stood up.

"I thought you could handle it," the second Gold Fighter shrugged.

The Gold Fighter looked down at the thug that was had nearly killed Videl. He winced as he followed his arm to the blown off hand, now a bloody stump. The man was unconscious.

"Miss Videl, are you alright? Can you make it to the Police cars?"

Videl's old flame spluttered back to life, "Of course I can! Who do you think I am? I'm not some weak damsel in distress! I'm fine!" She snapped.

"I'm glad to hear it," He said with a smirk. Videl stomped off towards the Chief, her face aflame.

The Gold Fighter looked down at the now one handed thug. He picked up the man's unconscious body and flew him towards the police. He set him on a stretcher and waited for an ambulance to be called.

"I apologise for blowing off his hand. I wasn't able to control my strength," he bowed to the chief, "Please tell him that I will pay for his surgery and any sort of therapy he should need,"

"No, Gold Fighter, it's fine. You did the right thing. Don't feel bad about it; he was about to kill Videl!" The chief was amazed at the young man standing in front of him, _how could he be feeling such remorse?_

"And who's this?" The chief asked pointing to the second Gold Fighter carrying an unconscious thug by his collar and tossing him unceremoniously on top of the pile of knocked out bodies that the police would deal with later.

"I'm…" the Second Gold Fighter paused.

"He's the Great Saiyaman!" the Gold Fighter interjected quickly.

The second Gold Fighter – the Great Saiyaman – baulked slightly.

"What did you call me?"

"Yes. This is the Great Saiyaman, I'm the Gold Fighter, he' my sidekick and we've got to go!" The Gold Fighter said fast, grabbing the back of the Great Saiyaman's black t-shirt and hauled him off.

"Wait, Gold Fighter!" Videl called after him. He hesitated, but waved.

"Sorry, miss, gotta go!" Videl looked like she wanted to say more, but let it go.

* * *

"What did you call me?"

"Great Saiyaman is a cool name! You should be glad I let you have it. I wanted to be the Great Saiyaman, but they already labeled me Gold Fighter,"

"I'd rather Gold Fighter, jeez, Gohan!"

They stopped off at OHS quickly to retrieve Trunks' Capsule Corps. jacket and Gohan fused back with his double.

"Gohan we've gotta talk,"

"Sure, about what?"

"The reason I'm here,"

Trunks sat Gohan down on the roof, "Listen, Gohan. When my mother died, I thought it would be fun to go to the parallel of my timeline, that is, your future. My mum installed a new device in the time travel machine and I can now hop dimensions. So I went to your future, thinking I could see how I would turn out, had the Androids not screwed up my life so thoroughly and…kami, it was terrible. There was destruction everywhere, it was worse than my old life and that's saying something,"

"So there's a new threat? Who is it? We've got to tell everyone," Gohan interrupted.

"No, wait, just listen. I searched the wasteland that was once Satan City for a while, then I went in search of the Z warriors. There was only one of us left. I asked what happened and he told me that you had gone to high school and trained in the peace time. Eventually you had gotten very strong and…ascended to Super Saiyan 3. But Super Saiyan 3 is very primal, controlled by emotions. I don't know how you reached it, but when you did, your primary emotions were hatred and anger. You went insane with power and killed everything. You were still on a rampage when I went to the future; apparently you'd been like that for a while. You just had so much energy; it never dissipated. I tried to stop you, but, Kami, you were strong. I thought the best way to stop you would be to help you now. You're the threat to your future,"

Gohan sat back in shock. He didn't understand it, "But…how? I wouldn't do that?"

"Gohan, I remember my mother telling me about you when I was young. She said you had immense power, especially when you were emotional. She told me about the Radditz incident and I was around for the Cell fiasco.

"You've gotten a hold of your anger now, but seriously, even you can slip up. Like before, I know you have more precision and control than that; you didn't have to blast that guy's hand off,"

"I…I know. I just went crazy. I saw Videl and…Trunks, she really thought she was going to die. I could see it in her eyes. She was resigning herself to death. I never want to see that again. Normally she fights with everything she's got, but that time, Kami, she'd actually given up,"

Trunks could see that emotion was warring right now in Gohan. He looked so depressed.

"Cheer up, Gohan. I have a plan to save the future!" Trunks grinned.

"What? I guess I could just stop training. Then I could never reach Super Saiyan 3 and the world would be safe," Gohan mulled over the implication and possibilities.

"No way, man. What if some other threat comes to destroy the earth? Then we'd all be screwed to HFIL. No, you're a warrior; you're a saiyan. Fighting, training, getting stronger; it's all in the blood. I'm thinking I'll help you. I'm going to train with you and help you control your anger. When you get strong enough to reach Super Saiyan 3, I'll be right there with you. From what the surviving Z warrior said, when you reached it you were pissed. See, now when you get to the tipping point, we'll just make sure you're not pissed. Hopefully, now that you know, you'll also have more control,"

Gohan nodded. He liked Trunks' idea a lot more than his own, "Have you told anyone about…me?"

" 'Course not. Could you imagine what my dad would be like if he found out you could reach Super Saiyan 3?" Trunks shivered with dread. Gohan grinned.

"We'll work this out; it'll all be fine. Trust me and don't sweat it,"

Gohan got up and they prepared to fly back to West City. He slapped Trunks on the back, "You're a good friend,"

"I am pretty awesome," Trunks conceded. They took off and flew towards the Capsule Corps. building.

"I think Vegeta's pride is rubbing off on you just a bit," Gohan laughed, doing a few loops and summersaults. Although the news about the future was grim and depressing, he felt good. He had a plan, he had a friend, and he knew that it would all be fine.

* * *

Chapter End. I've got a good idea for the next chapter, but not sure if i should add a subplot...it's not really necessary and kinda pointless, but i may find a use for it in later chapters, though i doubt it. Next time, we may see some more of our tag team heroes in action!

Hope you're still enjoying it, drop me a line if you've got any good ideas!

:D


	5. Making Plans

A/N: Hi...(awks) yeah...sorry that i haven't updated in...a while. I have been busy; i just finished (and received the results of) my exams, which, personally, I think were quite shitty. Ergo, that pissed me off and i didn't really feel like doing much except bumming around and complaining. I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! I'll try to update more, since i am now on holidays, but it won't be as regular as before, since i'll be starting my final year. Not looking forward to it, just so you know. As compensation, this is a longer chapter and it has an action scene! Whoooo action!

So, i hope you enjoy this; apologies again!

_Quick summary of events:_ Gohan joined OSH, he was bullied, Videl doesn't like him, Gold Fighter appears and saves the day, Videl develops a crush on the Gold Fighter, Gohan gets bullied, Videl begins to pity him, Mirai Trunks appears, Mirai decides to help his friend out by sticking up for him and trying to get him to stick up for himself, Gold Fighter tags along and helps Videl with a hostage situation, Gold Fighter loses it and blows a thug's hand off, Mirai reveals the truth of his coming...and now we are up to date!

Without further ado, please welcome: the cast and characters of DBZ! (applauds) Not owned by meeeee, (rhymes, you know you love rhymes) (but i own this particular plot, just to be clear)

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*_**~

**Chapter _5: _**_Making Plans_

"Hey, mum, I'm home!" Gohan called.

"Gohan Son! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" ChiChi called from the kitchen.

"Yeah big bro, you said you'd play with me today!" Goten whined as he rushed from the kitchen and latched onto Gohan's leg.

"Sorry, I got caught up with saving the town,"

"As long as you're keeping up with you're studies…"

"I am mum! And you'll never guess what! Mirai Trunks is back!"

"Really, is something wrong?"

Gohan took a deep breath, "No nothing's wrong. Bulma died in his timeline, so, you know, he came to live here,"

"Oh. That's terrible. I think I'll pay Bulma a visit tomorrow. You'll have to get up early, both of you. We'll take the Nimbus there, then Gohan and Trunks can go to school," ChiChi smiled. She hadn't seen Bulma for a week. She missed their gossip sessions. She was also excited that her Gohan would have a good solid friend his age. She liked Mirai Trunks, he was polite, handsome and seemed to be good with people. Hopefully, he would be a good influence on Gohan.

"I'm confused, who's Mirai Trunks? Can I come to see aunt Bulma? Is Trunks un-grounded yet?"

"You can come, Goten," ChiChi said as Gohan took his seat and ate his dinner. In between massive mouthfuls of food, Gohan explained that Trunks was never grounded and the basics of who Mirai Trunks was to Goten.

"That's so cool! Now Trunks and I both have big brothers! But mine's cooler!"

Gohan laughed. He went upstairs and finished his homework, which took less than ten minutes. He then went to bed, eager for another day of school.

* * *

"Gettupgettupgettup!" Goten shouted, slurring his words together.

"Okay! I'm up!" Gohan cried as Goten started jumping up and down on him. He took a shower, then ran down stairs for breakfast.

He ate quickly and both the Son boys helped clean the dishes. Goten went outside and called the Nimbus.

"…and I found this massive lizard! I named him Gohan! It was so cool, he's this big!" Goten was telling a barely listening Gohan all about his week. Gohan nodded at all the right moments, flying along side the cloud. Eventually they touched down outside Capsule Corps.

ChiChi swiped her key pass and walked in. Chibi Trunks came bounding down the stairs and tackled Gohan.

"Yay, Gohan's here!" He shouted. Chibi Trunks and Goten then proceeded to play 'King of the Mountain' with Gohan. They scrabbled up him, pulling each other down until Goten sat victorious on Gohan's head.

"ChiChi!" Bulma cried in delight.

"Bulma! I hear you have a new addition to your family," ChiChi said as Bulma escorted her into the kitchen. Mirai Trunks appeared in the hallway and greeted them all.

"Oh, wow! You really look like a giant Trunks!" Goten gasped.

"Heh, and you look like a tiny Goku," Mirai laughed, ruffling Goten's hair.

"Will you play with us, too?" Goten asked with a bright smile.

"Sorry, Goten, I've got to go to school with Gohan,"

"Awwww…" Goten pouted.

Mirai laughed and picked him up, "Don't worry, kiddo, we'll play after school, kay?"

"Yeah!" Goten's laughter was cut short by a booming, voice.

"Brats!" Vegeta yelled down the corridor.

"Hey, it's Mr. Vegeta!" Goten shouted.

"You Kakarrot's brat no.1 and my first brat from the future, I'll be seeing you after school for training. Kakarrot's brat no. 2 and my brat, we're training now!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yay! Let's go Trunks!" Goten squealed and ran down the corridor. For some insane reason, Goten thought training with Vegeta was like playing a game. Crazy child.

"Let's go to school, then, Mirai,"

"Right, see you later, aunt ChiChi, bye mum!"

"See you guys!"

As they flew to school, Mirai and Gohan planned out how they would go about preventing Gohan's massive future meltdown.

"So what's our plan? How are we going to train me up?"

"I don't know. Do you want to just train every few days until you reach a high enough level? We'll see how it goes from there,"

Gohan nodded and they touched down on the roof of the school.

* * *

"Hey, Gohan, Mirai!" Erasa called, "Come sit up here, with us!" Mirai and Gohan shrugged at each other. They took a seat next Erasa, "Videl finally got around to kicking her admirers out," Erasa giggled.

"Videl has admirers?" Mirai asked. Videl braced herself. She knew the song and dance that was coming up.

"You're new, so you may not know this, but this is Videl Satan!"

"…and?"

"You know, daughter of Hercule!"

"Hercule is…"

Gohan coughed and elbowed Mirai. An odd thing to do, in Videl's opinion.

"You know, Hercule Satan! Saviour of the Earth! He killed Cell!" Gohan said in a rush. Videl barely caught a word of what he said, but Mirai seemed to have understood.

"Oh. Okay," Mirai shrugged, "So who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Erasa," Erasa held out a hand. Mirai grasped it and shook it lightly with a smile. Erasa blushed, Mirai was such a gentleman. It was hard to picture him as a martial artist.

"This is Sharpner," Erasa introduced him.

"I hear you think you can fight," Sharpner said, sizing up Mirai. _Kami, can't he ever just be normal?_ Videl wondered to herself. Sharpner was always looking for a fight or someone to pick on. He'd mellowed out quite a bit since he started hanging with Erasa and Videl, but he was always searching for an opportunity to be "manly".

"I can handle myself," Mirai replied smoothly.

Sharpner looked him up and down, "If you think you're up for it, you should come to Satan's gym. It'd be a pretty rough work out for someone like you, but you could build up some muscle for the long term,"

As far as first meetings go, that one wasn't too bad. At least Sharpner was being nice and offering Mirai some help. Even Videl had to admit that Mirai looked a bit weak.

"I might take you up on that," Mirai replied as he settled in for class.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat lunch with us?" Erasa offered.

"Oh, sure," Gohan smiled. The five of them walked outside, since it was such a beautiful day, and took a seat on the grass.

"Where's your lunch?" Videl asked.

"Here," Trunks and Gohan opened up two capsules, which exploded in a puff. There was a ridiculous amount of food scattered over a picnic table.

"You're free to have some if you want," Gohan offered. They then proceeded to consume a banquet of food between the two of them. They finished quite fast; as fast as it took Erasa, Videl and Sharpner to finish their normal sized lunches.

"How can you guys eat that much?"

"It's genetic," They replied in unison.

"Are you guys related?"

"No,"

"Then..." Erasa decided to drop it. Videl was curious, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"Hey, so have you two heard to the Gold Fighters?" Gohan spluttered for a second, but Mirai seemed fine. _What an odd reaction from Gohan._

"No, who are they?" Mirai asked. _Oh kami, don't ask! Erasa's been looking for more people to gossip to!_

"Well, at first there was only one. He was sooo cool, he, like, saved the town everyday! He's, like, so hot! Even Videl has a crush on him!" Gohan did a spit take and choked on his food. Videl hardly noticed as she was attacking Erasa, a mad blush on her face.

"Don't say that! It's a complete lie!" Videl screeched, her face as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, Videl only has feelings for me!" Sharpner yelled.

"I do not! Stop saying that, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Gohan was looking at his food, Erasa was making peace gestures at Videl, who was close to pouncing on her. Sharpner mocked an offended pout and sat, arms crossed over his chest. Mirai, of course, was laughing his hysterically at Gohan.

"What's so funny?" Videl shrieked at him.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mirai coughed and fought to control his laughter.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Erasa gave Videl a pointed look, which she replied to with a rude hand gesture, "There's this hot crime fighter. But it gets better, there's this new guy, a second Gold Fighter! He looks just as hot, if not a hotter than the first, though he's got a pretty stupid name. It's the Great Saiyaman,"

"What a loser," Sharpner muttered.

"I think that's a pretty cool name," Gohan ventured.

"You would think that, dork," Sharpner laughed, but it wasn't said scathingly, so the others laughed with him, including Mirai.

"It is a pretty dumb name," Mirai said.

"You guys…are you sure you don't know anything?" Videl asked suspiciously. She looked at both Gohan and Mirai.

"Why would we?" Mirai asked, he looked genuinely confused, while Gohan just sat quietly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know. Two mysterious fighters, two new students…"

"Videl, that's not much of a coincidence," Erasa said.

"Are you seriously thinking that those two dorks could be the Gold Fighters? Aren't the Gold Fighters strong or something?" Sharpner laughed.

"Yeah, haha! Me and Mirai here, we totally couldn't do anything as awesome as those super heroes!" Gohan stuttered slightly and talked fast, but he had a point.

"Yeah…but…" Videl conceded. There was something odd, but she had no proof.

* * *

"Time for training," Vegeta shouted the second Mirai and Gohan stepped into the Gravity Room. They had been training after school with Vegeta now for a week, so they were used how the rest of the session proceeded. Vegeta had them warm up first, allowing them to do their own thing. Out of the blue, he would fire ki blasts at the both of them. They would leap out of their push up/sit up/various exercise and droppe into fighting stances.

Vegeta fired his Gallic Gun at Gohan, who did a back flip out of the way, only to be kicked in the back by Trunks, sending him into a wall. Trunks, elated at the perfect strike, was caught unaware when Vegeta punched him into a wall. Gohan, from his position at the foot of a crater, shot a large ki blast at Vegeta, who ducked and fired back. These training sessions were intense, free for alls that almost always ended with one of them going over board and breaking something. They never went into Super Saiyan though, as no matter how great a craftsman Bulma was, no material in the world could withstand three Super Saiyans. Training in their base form, though, would increase their overall powers, anyway.

They fought for an hour, until they were all panting and Vegeta had collapsed. Trunks and Gohan called a truce. Trunks hefted Vegeta and stuck him in a regeneration tank.

Both demi-Saiyans collapsed at Bulma's dining room table.

"Sooooo hungry!" Gohan moaned. Trunks very nearly fell asleep in his chair.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Gohan," Bulma offered.

"Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble,"

"Oh, it's no problem at all, kiddo. I'll tell ChiChi. I cooked for Chibi Trunks, but he's staying at your place, so you can have his share,"

"He's at my house? Oh, Kami, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," Gohan whined, knowing they would be loud and rambunctious until the wee hours of the morning.

"Would you like to stay the night, then?"

"Thanks, Bulma, that'd be good," Gohan thanked Bulma.

"Your room should still be how you left it, so you can go up there and make yourself comfy," Gohan nodded and made his way up the stairs. Bulma had pretty much dedicated a whole wing of the Capsule Corps. building to his family. There was a room for Goten, which was used the most, since he spent the night there all the time, a room for Gohan and one for ChiChi and Goku. There was even a lounge and dining room for them. Each room had an en suite and was fully decked in the newest equipment.

Gohan was about to collapse on his bed when he felt a surge in Videl's ki. Gohan groaned. He got up and went down to get Trunks. He had felt it too. They were both quite in tune with Videl's ki signature by now and, surprisingly, they felt Erasa's presence.

"C'mon, Trunks, Let's go,"

"Right behind you," Trunks yawned and stood up. He was going to develop a few large bruises from the training, but they would disappear after a night's rest.

"We'll be back, Bulma,"

"Go save the world, kids!"

They took to the sky easily. They powered up to Super Saiyan, with some effort. They were completely drained from the training session at 700x earth's gravity. They had really gone all out.

"I hope this will be quick, I'm starving!"

Trunks nodded. They activated their watches mid-flight. Gohan's black and green costume and red cape exploded out. They hadn't fought any crime in the past two days, so Trunks had made his own watch, creating his own, much less gaudy, out fit. He pressed a button on his watch, which looked completely different to Gohan's, just to avoid confusion, and his clothes morphed. He now wore a blue bandana around his neck, a black shirt and dark navy gi pants. Over the top of this he wore a long brown coat and a pair of dark tan gloves. He also had his sword strapped to his back.

Trunks yawned and descended when he felt Videl's ki close. He looked around. They were in the Satan City Mall.

"I bet it's just some robbery. Why are we here? Videl can handle that,"

"It felt like she was struggling,"

"You could feel that? Wow you're really in tune with your _girlfriend_," Gohan faltered and actually dropped a few feet more than he was planning.

"You're gonna start teasing me again, aren't you?" Trunks had been pestering, teasing and overall guffawing at Gohan ever since Erasa let it slip that Videl had a crush on the Gold Fighter.

"Of course. I'm going to do more than that though; I'm going to set you guys up. I don't know how, but I will,"

"I doubt you could! I'm not going out with her as the Gold Fighter, though. I'll end up being mugged by paparazzi,"

"Then you'll go out with her as Gohan,"

"How? She hates me as Gohan,"

"She doesn't hate you. She merely thinks you're a weakling and that doesn't suit her style,"

"Then how…" Comprehension dawned on Gohan's face; Trunks would try to expose his powers, "Don't you dare! I'm trying to blend in!"

"Don't fret, I shall think of something great…I'm sure of it," Trunks finished confidently as he dropped through a hole in the roof of the mall.

"Why is there a hole in the roof?"

"Uhhh…I think that's why," Trunks pointed at two masked men. Videl was fighting one of them and the other was holding Erasa hostage, a gag around her mouth and a bomb looking device strapped to her.

"I've got Videl's back," Gohan said, then appeared at Videl's side.

"I guess I've got Erasa, then," Trunks shrugged.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Satan," Gohan said next to Videl.

Videl yelped and wheeled around to face Gohan. The terrorist took that moment's distraction to swing a fist at Videl. Gohan caught it easily and threw him back a couple of feet.

"Gold Fighter! Help me take care of that thug, I need to save Erasa!" Videl gasped. She was completely out of breath and panting hard. She struggled to stand, a couple of bruises were already beginning to show on her leg.

"Don't worry about that, my friends got it covered. What happened here?" Gohan asked. The thug got back up and pulled out a gun. He fired at Gohan, who caught all six bullets easily and squished them into a solid block of metal, dropping the lump on the ground. He then flew towards the man and knocked him out. He flew back to Videl for an answer.

"My friend, Erasa, and I were at the mall and these goons were trying to blow up the shopping centre! He had two bombs, I kicked one out his hand and it hit the roof and exploded. I fought that one guy, but he was really tough, so while I fought, the other guy strapped a bomb onto Erasa," Videl explained as they ran towards Erasa, who was fine.

* * *

"I guess I've got Erasa, then," Trunks shrugged. He appeared next to the thug that was in the process of tying Erasa to a chair. He delivered the weakest chop he could as a Super Saiyan, knocking the man unconscious.

"Don't worry, Miss, I've got this," Trunks was about to pull the bomb off, but Erasa shook her head vigourously. He un-gagged her gently.

"Don't take it off, the guy said if anyone pulls it off, it'll explode!" she said, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so scared, am I going to die?" Erasa sobbed.

Trunks smiled reassuringly at her, 'You won't die while I'm here. Trust me," Erasa fought down more sobs and nodded.

Trunks took a few seconds to study the bomb. He couldn't just pull random wires anywhere or it may trigger the igniter and explode. He couldn't just blast it to oblivion without harming Erasa and he couldn't take it off.

He carefully pulled off the timer on the front, which counted down another minute. He followed the wires and examined the electrical components. It was an extremely complex bomb, but Trunks was the son of Bulma Briefs, he could disarm bombs more complicated than this when he was five. He used one ki enhanced finger to slice through some of the circuitry and pulled a few wires and the bomb was deactivated. He burnt through the ropes with his ki, making sure not to harm Erasa and helped her off the chair, "There you go, Miss, nothing to it,"

"Th-thanks," Erasa said shakily. She tried to stand, but her adrenalin quickly wore out and she collapsed into Trunks' arms. He carried her, bridal style, to the police, who had now formed a barricade around the area in case the bomb had gone off. Erasa, though she was used to guys and flirting, couldn't help but gaze dreamily at her hero.

"Thank you, Great Saiyaman," Trunks cringed.

"Don't call me that; it's lame. My friend came up with it, you can call me…Trunks," Trunks thought about it. People at school knew him as Vegeta Mirai and Trunks wasn't too uncommon a name and if she looked up Trunks, she probably wouldn't come up with anything and if she did, an eight year old son of a multi-billionaire was unlikely to be the same person as the Gold Fighter carrying her now.

"Okay. Thank you, Trunks," He smiled at her and set her gently on her feet as Videl came rushing up to him, Gohan a step behind.

He called out, "Oi, Great Saiyaman, how'd it go?"

"Remind me to kill you later for giving me that name,"

"Well, we've got to go now," Gohan said, waving good bye to the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Wait, Gold Fighter. I…I wanted to thank you for saving me. I haven't really thanked you properly for all that you've done, so…uh…yeah…thanks and stuff…" Videl grew embarrassed, "Well, I'm going to go take Erasa home," She said quickly, pulling Erasa out of her trance. Erasa smiled and waved goodbye to Trunks, who waved back.

"Food time!" Gohan whispered to Trunks as they flew back to Capsule Corps.

* * *

"Videl! I really like that guy,"

"Who?" Videl tensed, hoping she wasn't referring to the Gold Fighter.

"The Great Saiyaman…Trunks," Videl let out a sigh of relief, "Trunks?"

"Yeah, that's what he said to call him,"

"Big deal; you like everyone,"

"Yeah but Trunks is…different. He's so…" Erasa blushed, giggled, squealed and had a general fit for a minute, acting like the lovesick child she was, until she shouted, loudly, "You've got to set me up with him, you're friends with the Gold Fighter, help me!"

Videl held her hands up in the universal 'calm yourself, woman!' gesture, "I can't. I barely talk to the Gold Fighter,"

"Yeah well, this is an excuse to! You've got to help me! I think I'm in love!" Now this was a first. Though Erasa had dated a lot of guys and liked a lot of guys, she had never used the word 'love'. _She's really desperate…_

"Ohhh, alright, I'll try…maybe,"

"Ooooh Videl, you're the best!" Videl sighed. At least now she had a proper excuse to talk to the Gold Fighter.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Trunks and Gohan started their training. Vegeta was still in the regeneration tank, so Trunks and Gohan crept, surreptitiously to the Gravity Room, hoping to avoid Bulma. Trunks raised the gravity to 900x earth's and they ascended to Super Saiyan. Gohan raised his power to a notch above Trunks' and they began.

Trunks threw the first ki blast. Gohan dodged it easily, creating an afterimage and appearing behind Trunks. Of course, Trunks wasn't fooled and ducked, instinctively, under Gohan's round house kick. He fired a large ki beam from his left hand towards Gohan, only for it to pass through another after image. Trunks, wary that Gohan could be anywhere, tried to pinpoint his energy signal. He paused and was surprised to find it right above him. He looked up a fraction too late and was blasted into the tile floor of the Gravity Room.

From his crater he cried out, 'Buster Cannon!' an attack he had used against the androids in his own timeline. He launched it towards Gohan, who phased out of the way in the nick of time. The stray beam was absorbed by the energy drainers on the roof of the room.

As Gohan paused to admire the strength of Trunks' blast, felt a powerful kick delivered to his back. He flipped a few times in the air, but managed to right himself, his 'Masenko' beam in Trunks' general direction.

They continued their fight until they collapsed. They were covered in bruises and cuts, which they knew would heal before tomorrow and wearily climbed up to bed at three am, thoroughly exhausted, but with a sense of great accomplishment.

* * *

End Chapter

I hope that was fun for you readers! Drop me a line/review if you'd like to tell me of any aspects you'd like improved or have general comments or praise. I like praise :D

Thanks so much for everything, my reading friends!

:D


	6. The Last Warrior

A/N: Wassup, ma peeps? I'm sooooo charged right now! I just read through the reviews i got from the past week, i like to let them build up and read it in one shot, and i must say, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're all sooooo sweet XD. You guys are the greatest; really, thank you so much for the time you each took. I really do appreciate it. Ergo, i give you this; AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT! It's got action and...an interesting revelation at the end, though it's not too major. Shout out to SesshyLover who commented on this little...revelation. I don't wanna give it away, so onward with the story! (I have more to say, but i'll do it later)

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*_**~

**Chapter _5: _**_The Last Warrior  
_

The next day, after the highly intense training session, Gohan and Trunks woke up groggily and went to school, feeling like crap. "Never again," Trunks muttered under his breath as he took his seat at the end of the row, next to Gohan, who sat next to Erasa.

"Never again," Gohan agreed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Videl asked; they looked a mess.

"So…tired…"

"Why?"

"We were training," Gohan said. Even at the best of times, Gohan was a terrible liar, so when his brain was sleep deprived and foggy as hell, he couldn't even lie.

"Training?"

"Uhhh…I mean,"

"We were training for uhhh…" Trunks mind, hampered by fatigue, couldn't think of anything either.

"Yeah. That,"

"You guys aren't making any sense today," Erasa giggled. She was applying more make up than normal and her eyes were brighter than the sun.

"Why're you so perky today?" Trunks asked, his face lying on the desk.

"She's got a crush on the Great Saiyaman," Gohan who'd been only half listening was suddenly wide awake.

"Really?" Gohan asked all smiles.

"Videl! Don't tell them that!" She squealed.

"I think that's great, Erasa! I bet the Great Saiyaman would love to go out with you, right, Mirai?"

"Huh?" Trunks had fallen asleep and had missed Videl's little bomb shell.

"Nothing! Swear you won't tell anyone, Gohan!" Erasa looked ready to murder someone and, Gohan, knowing that look, gulped nervously and nodded, "You too, Videl!" Videl, fearing for her life, readily agreed.

"Aww come on! Don't leave me out of the loop!" Trunks, gave a mischievous smirk.

Erasa winked at him, "Just my little secret,"

"Don't worry, Mirai, it's not anything to do with you," Videl laughed.

"Yeah, Mirai, nothing to do with you…" Gohan chuckled to himself. Videl looked at him and smiled. _It really is good to see Gohan so happy. I'm glad we're all friends_. Videl thought tenderly.

* * *

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. The group got up and prepared to go to lunch.

"Hey, guys, I've gotta go make a call and talk to the principal," Mirai said, packing up his books and pencils.

"In trouble already, Mirai?" Sharpner asked.

"Hardly. Just making a few arrangements,"

" 'Kay," Gohan said, way more preoccupied with the mountains of food that he was preparing to inhale.

"What does he mean by arrangements?" Erasa asked, nibbling on a sandwich. Videl shrugged.

* * *

After school, Videl was waving goodbye to her friends as her ear piece went off.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Videl, I don't know if I should ask you to come, but there's a huge group of thugs demanding to see the two Gold Fighters. We weren't sure how to get in contact with them, so the thugs started taking hostages. We don't know how to get the Gold Fighters' attention, come quick,"

"I'm on my way,"

"Oh, I forgot my text book, come help me find it, Mirai," Gohan said, laughing nervously, "Good luck, Videl. See you tomorrow!"  
Trunks and Gohan sped off, leaving Erasa and Videl.

"Videl, you have to take me with you!"

"What? No way!"

"But I really want to see Trunks again! Please! I swear I'll stay out of the way! I'll wait in the jetcopter or something! Please?" Erasa begged. Her eyes were watering and she pouted, whimpering slightly.

"Oh. Fine. Urgh, I hate you!" Videl said as she opened the passenger door to her jetcopter.

"Videl, you're the best!" Erasa hopped in.

They flew towards the large city square. The whole trip was filled with Erasa's incessant giggling and overall bubbliness. Just before they reached the square, Erasa reminded Videl to ask the Gold Fighters out. Videl groaned, but agreed, if only to shut Erasa up for a bit. They arrived at the square, which was blocked off by police cars, barricades and a mile of police tape. Videl could see from the copter, that there was well over thirty men, all dressed in black, some wearing ski masks, others, more notorious, not even bothering.

"What are your demands?" The chief called.

"We've told you. We want to teach the new Gold Fighters not to mess with our territory!" Shouted the ring leader. Videl recognised the man as one of the big crime bosses. He was infamous for being an extraordinary fighter. Some of the criminals that VIdel had caught over the years had refused to give up any information on him. They said that he trained his entire inner circle in all types of mixed martial arts. They had said that "nothing would be worse than being caught as a squealer by any of his 'generals'". They, then, promptly refused to say anything more and were thrown into jail.

Videl snorted. If they wanted a fight, she could show them a thing or two. She put the jetcopter on autopilot and left it to hover in a safe zone, away from the action but within view. She unfurled a rope ladder and proceeded to climb down.

"Good luck, Videl. Those guys look tough!"

"Don't worry, Erasa, I can handle anything," Videl grinned and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

* * *

"Hey, Trunks, can you feel that?" Gohan asked as they powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, that ki…it's as strong as Krillin's," Trunks muttered.

"We'd better hurry up; we've got to get there before Videl…" Gohan took a sharp breath.

"Too late," Trunks winced and they both picked up the pace. When they got there, they saw Videl trying to take on one of the thugs, but losing badly. She was doing admirably, though, as the brute was roughly Yamcha's strength.

Gohan zipped down and caught Videl, who was sent hurtling backwards from a vicious kick to the stomach.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit girls?" Gohan asked, shooting a ki beam in front of the brute, the explosion forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Gold Fighter, I – " Videl winced as she inhaled. _I think she's broken a couple of ribs at the very least_. Gohan thought.

"Don't talk, for now, Miss Videl. Just take it easy," Gohan picked her up. Videl merely worked on not fainting from the pain. The Gold Fighter wasn't exactly soft and comfortable, but she wasn't complaining; it beat walking to the barricade.

"No, you don't understand!" She tried to explain. She sucked in a deep breath and willed away the pain, "Those guys are really strong! You can't handle all thirty of them by yourself!"

"Who said I was alone?" Gohan grinned. He angled Videl's body towards the fight and she gasped. The Great Saiyaman had already taken out at least half the thugs while they were talking. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves," Gohan set her down with the police and returned to help Trunks.

"What took you so long?" Trunks asked, punching a guy in the face. Trunks tried to hold back as much power as he could, but it still snapped the man's head backwards, the audible crunch of a broken nose following.

"Sorry, did you need the help?" Gohan asked kicking a man in the stomach. These men were as tough, but they were in Super Saiyan form; it was no challenge.

Trunks pretended to think as he swept the feet out from under two men at once, then punched them each in the stomach when they tried to get back up, "You're right. I don't need it, go back to your girlfriend," Trunks smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan protested, "She barely likes me," he said as he phased out and appeared behind two men, delivering light chops to the backs of their head.

"You really shouldn't do that," Trunks warned, as he stomped on someone's foot and kicked them in the head, "You'll end up severing their spine! Trust me, I nearly did that three times before," he pointed to a pile of unconscious men with severe bruising around their necks.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Gohan grinned and turned to face the last man standing. The crime boss had been watching the fighting, his confidence diminishing with each blow the Gold Fighters had delivered. He was confident, but not anymore. He stood his ground, though and dropped into a stance.

"I've seen that before…" Gohan murmured to himself.

"Seen what?" Trunks asked.

"That stance…You're a student of the Crane Hermit aren't you?"

"How did you know?" the man asked warily.

"I know Tien Shinhan,"

"That pathetic loser! He's a disgrace to the Crane Hermit!" The man spat. Gohan's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Take. That. Back," Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"Gohan…" Trunks was about to warn him that he was losing it, when the man shouted,

"That three eyed freak and the mime are embarrassments to martial artists everywhere!"

"Gold Fighter, don't!" Trunks shouted, but it was too late. Gohan had rushed the ringleader, aiming a punch at his face. The man barely had time to duck, before Gohan kneed him in the stomach, kicking him ferociously in the head. The man struggled to his knees and fired a weak ki blast towards Gohan, who deflected it with the back of his hand.

Gohan ran forward and delivered a barrage of punches, most of which the man was unable to block. Jumping back into the air, Gohan watched the man fall to his knees with a groan. "Don't ever insult my friends!" Gohan shouted, enraged and aimed a kamehameha wave at him. As he released it, Trunks phased in front of the man. Trunks released his 'Finish Buster' and tried to push Gohan's blast back.

"Gold Fighter! Stop!" Trunks shouted, but it was no use, Gohan's rage was taking over his mind, he merely pushed harder. Trunks growled, but pushed back. _Shit! I can't handle this much longer. _ Trunks thought to himself, _But I can't let Gohan kill this man. He'll never forgive himself if he does. _ Trunks pushed as hard as he could, but he was losing. He was inches away from being enveloped in Gohan's Kamehameha wave.

Trunks let out a furious yell and suddenly, he could feel himself grow stronger. He didn't need to push as hard anymore and he began to overwhelm Gohan. He pushed harder, until Gohan, finally running out of rage and energy, fell from the sky. Trunks flew up and caught Gohan by the back of his green tunic and stowed him on top of a building. He had dropped out of Super Saiyan when he collapsed. He then flew back to the square to do damage control.

"What happened, Saiyaman?" asked the police chief.

"Uhhh…Gold Fighter has a few rage issues that we need to deal with, but don't worry; he's seeing a therapist," Trunks helped knock a few of the guys who were waking up back into oblivion and went to check on Videl.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She was lying in the back of an ambulance, which was still at the scene because she refused to leave without making sure the Gold Fighter was unharmed.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sore tomorrow. What just happened?" She asked, referring to the massive light show that just took place.

"…nothing?"

"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT ON ME!" Videl yelled, then coughed and winced in pain.

"The Gold Fighter's just…a bit tired. He'll regain his senses in a while,"

"Tired? He just fired a laser beam out of his hands! Why were you guys trying to pull a stunt like that in the middle of a fight?"

"That wasn't a stunt,"

"Please! I saw the lights and heard the explosions. I can't believe you guys would resort to cheap theatrics like that. I don't know how you can fly, but I guess that's just another piece of bologna that I'll have to figure out…"

Trunks cut her off, "Listen, I'm going to pretend that those grossly uncalled for accusations are due to your pitiable background and won't hold it against you. This time. Just because your father is an idiotic, self centred, jackass doesn't mean that you have to be. Swallow your goddam pride. Just because you can't explain something doesn't mean that it's a trick. Open your eyes, open your mind and you might just learn a thing or two," Trunks eyes softened, "If you don't learn to accept the truth, then I don't know how you and the Gold Fighter will ever be together,"

Videl, who was, at first, stunned into silence, suddenly regained her voice, "What! I don't like him! Kami! I wish everyone would stop picking on me! And what do you mean 'pitiable background'? I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan!" Videl would have continued ranting, but Trunks held up a hand to stop her.

"I've got to go make sure the Gold Fighter hasn't…I don't know; gone on a rampage or rolled off the edge of that building I left him on. I'd feel bad for the cars he might smash. I'm rooting for you and the Gold Fighter, by the way. It was lovely meeting you, Miss Videl," Trunks shot into the sky, giving a short wave to Videl before flying off to make sure that bad things hadn't happened to Gohan. He found him as he had left him; lying face down in the garden of a penthouse apartment.

As he approached, Gohan began tossing and squirming, eventually waking up with his face caked in mud.

"Urghh! What is this?"

"Compost. Probably a bit of manure if these people actually value the health of their plants,"

"Ewww, Trunks, you know my mum's going to kill me if I walk into the house like this?"

"You can clean up at Capsule Corps. We have training session with daddy dearest anyway,"

"Great. Don't suppose we can ditch it. I'm so tired,"

"Nup. Don't think so,"

"Is your hair longer than normal?" Trunks fingered his glowing bangs, "Trunks, this is great; you've reached Super Saiyan 2! Congrats!"

Trunks grinned, "It feels amazing. There's so much power. I feel like I could fly to Vegeta Sei and back like this! It's great! I can tell I'm still not as strong as you, though," Then his face grew more serious, "What happened?"

Gohan's smile vanished as well, "I don't know. I think my patience is starting to grow thinner. I mean, it's not like that guy said anything that slanderous about Tien. I just…I dunno. I'm becoming way more edgy, I think,"

"That's a good and bad sign. Good sign because it means we're getting closer to unlocking your Super Saiyan 3. Bad news because it means we're getting closer to unlocking your Super Saiyan 3 and Kami knows what'll happen after that,"

"Glad to see you have absolute faith in me,"

"If I didn't I would probably be half way to Namek by now,"

"Hey…Trunks,"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering. You know how you said there was only one surviving Z Warrior. The one who told you about how I became insane and practically destroyed the world."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Who is he? Who's the only surviving Z Warrior?"

Trunks opened his mouth to reply, when Piccolo and Vegeta dropped by, "Brats! What happened?"

"Look, I've reached Super Saiyan 2!"

Vegeta did not look pleased. Not only had Kakarrot's brat surpassed him, but even his own brat too? While deep down, somewhere beneath his Saiyan pride, he was proud of his son, his immediate reaction was envy and rage.

"No training tonight," He snarled at them and flew back to Capsule Corps. to begin his own grueling training session.

"Why did you ascend?" Piccolo asked.

"Uhh... I've been training a lot recently. It was bound to happen eventually," Trunks replied. Piccolo accepted the answer.

"C'mon kid," He said to Gohan, 'I'll escort you home; you look like you might drop out of the sky at any minute,"

"Thanks, Piccolo,"

"Well, see you later, Trunks," Gohan said, turning away.

"Wait, Gohan. About what you asked before, you know?" Trunks asked referring back to the 'who was the last Z Warrior' question. Gohan nodded. Trunks sighed; he wasn't sure what impact this would have, but he might as well tell him, "It was Goten."

* * *

Gohan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired as ever, but he couldn't sleep. He just kept replaying those words in his head, "It was Goten." He had murdered his mother, Videl, Krillin all of the Z Warriors except his little brother. Gohan didn't know whether he was glad or whether that meant that there was still some sane, logical part of him that knew he shouldn't kill all those people and spared Goten willingly. Did Goten evade him, perhaps? If he did, what would he think of Gohan? What would he think of his older brother; Gohan knew that Goten looked up to him, idolised him, even, so what would it have done to his mind? To see his own brother go insane. Gohan couldn't sleep.

_I'm not letting that happen._ Gohan thought, _Now that I know what's going to happen when I turn Super Saiyan 3, I know I can control it. I'll have to. I will. I can do it. But…what if I can't? What if it turns out like today? Kami, what's happening to me? _Gohan was so engrossed in his disheartening thoughts that he didn't hear his door creak open.

"Big Brother?" Gohan jumped out of bed, nearly having a heart attack.

"What is it, Goten?"

"I had a bad dream," He said rubbing tears out of his eyes, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"C'mere, Squirt," Gohan said, enveloping the young boy in a hug.

"Thanks, Big Brother, you're the best!" Goten smiled and fell asleep instantly, his face calm and serene.

"Don't worry, Goten, there won't be anymore bad dreams. No more nightmares," Gohan whispered. After a few moments, he, too, drifted into an easy sleep, still cradling his little brother.

* * *

End Chapter. So...what do you think? I hope you really enjoyed it XD. I was wondering if i should try my hand at a fullmetal/harry potter crossover. I realllly love them; seriously, check my profile, you'll find a huge stack of my favourites. I love crossovers; they're the epitome of human kind's literary achievements. Sort of. If i did write one, it wouldn't be cliche, i'm hope. Actually, i might take the best bits of all that i've read and put my own little twist on them. Don't worry, though, if i did, this story wouldn't suffer in the least. It may actually get me updating a bit more, since i'll be in the writing mood. What about a D. Gray Man/Fullmetal alchemist crossover. I love those too; there aren't enough of them.

Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter and whether i should embark on a crossover epic by reviewing! XD thank you!

:D


	7. Recovery

A/N: OMG! HELLOO! i know, i suck at updating and i'm sooooo sorry! I really am! It's my final year though, so i've just started my intense tests that actually count to my final mark! OMG i'm soooo freaking out, but anyway, i decided that i should update my beloved story.

I Love all you who are still reading and reviewing, you're the bestest ever! YOU GUYS ROCK!

I hereby give you...MY LONGEST CHAPTER! I THINK! i don't remember the counts of the other ones

I think that's enough from me. BTW i think i may do the FMA/HP crossover, but more on that at the bottom, see you there!

* * *

**_~*Befriending Gohan Son*_**~

**Chapter 7: **_Recovery_

"Morning, Gohan!" Trunks grinned as Gohan stumbled into the room. Trunks was sitting next to Erasa, making small talk and having a general conversation. Sharpner sitting behind her, talking to some of his muscly friends from his local gym, where he trained when he wasn't at Satan's gym.

"What's up, Brains? Man, you look terrible!" Sharpner raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for sugar coating it," Gohan mumbled.

"C'mon, Gohan, cheer up!" Erasa said with huge smile.

"Yeah, Gohan" Trunks laughed, mimicking Erasa's smile.

"How are you so perky?" Gohan asked, falling gracelessly into his chair.

"Oh you know, regeneration tanks," Normally, Trunks would have been much more careful with his words, but Videl wasn't around and Erasa and Sharpner were no where near as nosey as she was.

"I need to get one of those, don't suppose they're on the market,"

"I don't think aunt ChiChi would be too thrilled and I don't know where you'd hide one,"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Uhhh…new video game?"

"Oh. What nerds," Sharpner laughed, though it was good natured and no harm was intended.

"Hey, Erasa, where's Videl?"

"She got beaten up pretty badly yesterday, so she's recuperating at home,"

"Oh, poor Videl,"

"We should pay her a visit!" Erasa said, already making plans, "We can all go!"

Trunks and Gohan agreed, wanting to check up on their friend.

* * *

"Hi, Videl!" The four of them, Erasa, Sharpner, Trunks and Gohan, chorused at once. They had taken a bus to the Satan mansion straight after school. Erasa set a bouquet of flowers in a vase next to her window.

"Hey, guys," Videl said with a smile. She looked…quite frankly, she looked unwell. Her right arm was in a cast, she had multiple large bruises over her legs, so large that they mixed together, making her legs look purple. Her left arm was no better. She had a few cuts, and scrapes, especially on her knees and she winced every time she took a breath or sat up.

"Jeez, Videl, did you fall into a car compactor?" Sharpner asked quite un-tactfully.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'd rather not talk about it," Videl snapped. They assumed she was still sore(no pun intended. Okay, you got me, pun intended) about losing a fight.

"How long are you supposed to be like this for?"

"I have to stay in bed for at least another two weeks. Then I complained about how I needed to defend the city and I couldn't just wilt away in here. Then the doctor and I argued for a while and he got fed up and left. I've got a bottle of pills over there and some written instructions that he drops off via my dad now,"

They stared at her blankly. Then all of them started laughing; classic Videl. While they were laughing, Gohan took the opportunity to crush a senzu bean, which he had gotten from Korin at lunch, and drop a tiny piece into glass of water. He didn't want too drastic a recovery, or people would get suspicious. He added another fragment into her jug of water and another into a cake they had brought her, which she would, hopefully, eat later.

"Hey, Videl, you look a bit dehydrated, drink this,"

"Oh, thanks Gohan," Videl sculled the cup and handed it back, "So how's school?"

"Same old, same old,"

"You should get better soon, Videl, there'll be a surprise at school if you can make it back by the start of next week," Trunks said with a grin, knowing Gohan had dropped in bit of senzu bean into her food.

"Are you kidding, Mirai? Didn't you hear her, she'll be lucky if she's coming to school by the end of the month!" Sharpner said with confusion.

"Actually, I'm feeling better already!" Videl said. She could feel her bruise starting to dull to a throb instead of a jarring, flash of pain and she could move her broken arm without wincing.

"Just, don't push yourself, okay, Vi?" Erasa asked, fluffing her pillow.

"You mother me too much," Videl grinned, "So what's the surprise, Mirai?"

"Can't tell you; better incentive to heal fast," Trunks said with a wink.

"Why do I feel this isn't going to end well?" Erasa asked. She had known Mirai for only two weeks, yet she could read him like a book. She knew he was planning something that was going to be hell for someone.

"Mirai, tell – " Erasa was about to demand an explanation, when Hercule exploded into the room.

"How's my little pumpkin doing? BWAHAHAHAH!" Hercule boomed. Videl's room, being as big as it was, echoed with his voice. Trunks and Gohan fought the instinct to clap their hands over their sensitive Saiyan ears.

"I think I just went deaf," Trunks muttered to Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked, pretending not to be able to hear him.

"Who are these people, Pumpkin?" Hercule asked staring at them, "Wait, I know Erasa, how's it going, Sweetie?"

"I'm fine Mr. Satan, thank you," Erasa replied politely.

"And Sharpner, you still working out at the gym? I expect great things from you, boy! Why, you might be able to take over being champ after me! That'll be a long while, but maybe someday! BWAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks, sir, that really means a lot to me," Sharpner looked like he actually meant it.

"Yay, our turn," Trunks muttered sarcastically to Gohan.

"Do I know you two?" Hercule asked, pointing a large hairy, accusatory finger at Gohan and Trunks.

"No, sir, don't think we've met,"

"You two look much too scrawny for your age! Why, when I was your age I had muscles bulging out of me everywhere! Muscles bigger than your head!" Trunks and Gohan laughed nervously, not sure how they should respond to that.

"Daddy, stop, you're embarrassing them. And me!" Videl moaned, blushing madly, "I'm soooo sorry, guys,"

"Nonsense, Sweetpea!" Hercule shouted, once again, "You two should come down to my gym. We'll bulk you up good down there! Why, in a couple of years, you may even look like me!" Gohan and Trunks repressed a core-wracking shiver.

"Well, we wouldn't want to pass up such a wonderful opportunity…"

"But we're really busy, what with school work and all…"

"It was really nice of you to offer though…"

"And we might drop by once we get settled into school," Gohan and Trunks performed quite the impressive tag team that left Hercule stunned.

He laughed heartily, "You kids are alright. But stay away from my daughter! You might be good people, but you can't marry her unless you're stronger than I am!"

"Daddy!" Videl squealed. Videl never squealed, but right now, she was ready to die of shame, "Stop! I really need to rest, so if you could leave…"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that! Videl, I don't want you fighting anymore crime!"

"Dad, you can't stop me! We've had this conversation before! I'm not going to stop!" Videl glared at her father. Hercule glared back. Sharpner pretended to be admiring Videl's high definition TV, Gohan fidgeted nervously, Trunks didn't really care.

"So…who wants cake?" Erasa asked brightly. Instantly, the crushing tension was lifted and Hercule laughed.

"We'll talk about it later, Princess. Get well, would you kids like to spend the night?"

"I'm fine," Sharpner said, "I don't live too far,"

"I don't mind," Erasa said. The Satan mansion was practically her second home.

"I can go back home," Gohan said.

"Same," Trunks said.

"Where do you guys live, anyway?" Videl asked.

"I live near Mt. Paozu,"

"What?" Erasa, Videl and Sharpner cried. Hercule didn't really know where that was so he just pretended to be shocked with everyone else.

"That's like three hours away from here!" Erasa said.

"I…have a jetcopter,"

"I've never seen you take a jetcopter to school," Videl said suspiciously.

"And a motorbike…"

"Gohan comes and lives with me on school days," Trunks ventured.

"Where do you live, Mirai?"

"West City,"

"That's still quite far! That's like an hour away!"

"Uhhh…I, too, have a jetcopter,"

"How can you guys afford jetcopters?" Videl was getting more and more suspicious of them. She knew they were hiding something now, but she had no clue what it could be.

"Uh…Mirai bought them on sale? Two for the price of one!" Gohan said quickly, knowing that what he said didn't make any sense.

"But…"

"Now, Pumpkin, I think it's time you rested," Hercule interrupted.

"I feel fine, dad. Much better than before, actually,"

"That's my little trooper," Hercule grinned and ruffled his daughter's hair, making sure to avoid the bandages.

"Well, it was good to see you," He said, patting Erasa's head and shaking hands with Sharpner.

He shook Gohan's hand and, being Hercule, squeezed it tightly. Gohan didn't notice and smiled his goofy smile. Hercule squeezed harder, but eventually gave up, assuming that he was tired; that's why his strength wasn't up to normal. And he was taking it easy on the kid. That too.

Trunks grasped Hercule's hand and gave it a bit of a squeeze. Hercule nearly bit his tongue, trying to stifle a yelp of pain.

"You've got a good grip, son," He said massaging his throbbing hand behind his back.

"Thanks sir, I get it from my dad," Hercule left, making as big an exit as he did an entrance. Videl was about to get right back to questioning them, when Sharpner interrupted her.

"Hey, Videl, what's this?" The four of them, excluding Videl who was sitting in bed, wasted the next two hours playing the newest video games, which Trunks was the best at, having to play them all the time with his chibi counterpart.

"Dammit!" Sharpner shouted after Trunks had over taken him in one of the go-karts. He won the race, while simultaneously bumping Gohan off of the mountain and into the pit of lava.

"Mirai!" Gohan whined. He wasn't as good, but he had nimble fingers from when Goten and Chibi Trunks forced him to play.

"Guys, it's getting late, I've got to go," Sharpner said. He fared them well and left.

"I'm going to go set up my room, I think I will stay the night," Erasa said and waltzed off.

"I'll leave too, meet you outside, Gohan," Trunks said quickly and bolted out the door, wanting to leave Gohan and Videl alone for their goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school," Gohan said, scratching the back of his head, the flashing his awkward-situation smile.

"Thanks for coming, Gohan, I appreciate it," Videl said, and she really meant it.

"Want me to grab you anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm fine,"

"Okay, get well soon," just as he turned to leave, he remembered the senzu bean in the cake, "Oh, and Videl? Remember to eat that cake we got you. Whenever I get hurt, I eat some cake and I get better right away; it's guaranteed,"

"I will, Gohan,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Good," Gohan put a hand to her forehead and swatted away an errant bang. He leant down close to her face and gave her a light peck on the cheek, "See you soon" he said and left.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked and saw his friend blushing. He laughed and teased him all the way back to Capsule Corps. Gohan declined an invitation to stay overnight and flew home at a break neck pace, hoping the rushing wind would clear his head.

* * *

The rest of the week progressed smoothly. Gohan and Trunks had relatively little super-hero work to do, what with Videl, their source of information, still confined to her bed. They continued to visit her with Erasa and Sharpner, who were stunned by her quick recovery. By Friday she was completely healed. Her doctors were amazed, Hercule boasting that it was all thanks to those 'Satan genes'. She was, grudgingly, allowed to resume normal life on Saturday, deciding to spend her first day out of bed at the Satan Gym.

"Hey, Vi, perhaps you should, you know, take it easy?" Erasa asked. She sat on a bench, painting her nails and watching Videl completely demolish a punching bag.

"Can't…gotta…get…back…into…shape!" she said between puffs. As she said the word 'shape' the punching bag exploded in a puff of sand.

"Ewww…oh, Videl, you ruined my nail polish!" Erasa whined, rubbing grains of sand off her nails. She picked up her two bottles and her purse, "Well, I just came to make sure you were alright and if you're just going to get all sweaty, I guess I'll get going,"

"No, don't leave. It'll take half an hour to replace the bag, so we can talk for a while,"

Videl and Erasa made their way into one of the empty studios and sat down. Satan gym offered aerobics instruction and dance classes, as well as just pumping iron. Videl took a long draught of her drink bottle and sighed.

"Okay, Videl, tell me what's wrong," Erasa pulled out one of the mats from the corner and made herself comfortable.

"What do you think about Gohan?"

Erasa raised a suspicious eyebrow, but kept her tone neutral, "I think he's a nice guy. He seems quite genuine and he's got a kind character. He seems quite worldly, but naïve in some areas,"

Videl nodded. Erasa was a people-person, so any observations beyond 'squeal that guy's so cute', was usually spot on.

"Why? Do you like him?" Erasa couldn't help the massive grin that tugged at her lips.

"I…" Videl, instead of denying it vehemently, like she normally would, decided to actually think about it. While she was no more in touch with her 'feminine' side since all of this started, she could confidently say she knew her heart a bit better, at least.

"I don't know," Videl said, releasing another, longer, sigh. Whenever she thought about the kiss Gohan had given her, it made her smile. It was only a small peck on the cheek, but, still, it made her insides feel all warm and gooey. He hadn't said or done anything else after that, he was shy, she supposed. It was a different feeling to the one she got whenever she was around the Gold Fighter, though. The Gold Fighter was almost opposite; he sent a cold shiver down her spine, a thrilling sensation. When she looked into his eyes, the chill turned into a flame and it was…amazing. She felt so many opposite feelings that worked together to throw her into such confusion, but happiness as well.

Erasa stood up and put a comforting arm around Videl, "Don't stress too much, you'll turn your hair grey!" This got a chuckle out of Videl. They spent the next hour discussing nothing in particular.

* * *

End of chapter.

THANKS ONCE AGAIN to all who are still with me. I really do appreciate it!

KK, i was thinking that i shall write most of my FMA/HP story and post it up bit by bit; that way i can be more regular in my updating. I'll be able to make slight changes according to what people want as well.

Tell me what you think of the chapter!

:D Laughing on the inside


End file.
